


Was it worth it?

by Kairin16



Series: Family's the most important thing the Universe could ever gift us with [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles reflects on woes of pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> Before I got into this fandom and met Scrap and Megan, I have never thought that I'd write Mpreg. But then, they issued me a challenge and I couldn't not write it. I'm a little like that. The boy is named Scott, because the girls decided that Scott Summers looks like a lovechild of Charles and Erik and I agreed. Because he does. So in this universe he gets to really be their son.

\- No.  
Charles really hopes that Erik is joking. Erik doesn't look like he's joking but he has to. He can't be serious about it.  
\- I said no, Charles. Now give it to me.  
Charles looks at Erik's outstretched hand and down to his mug and then surrenders with a sigh. No tea then. Being pregnant sucks.

 

Now really, the face Erik is making at the moment is gross exaggeration. It's not Charles' fault that he got munchies at 3.A.M. Erik makes one more face at him and then hurriedly leaves the kitchen. Charles shrugs and goes back to making his sandwich. It's really not his fault the child wanted it to be with ham, mozzarella, pickles and canned peaches.

 

That is just too much. The cravings he can take. Even not drinking tea or any kind of alcohol can be acceptable. But this, this is just too much. No one ever told him he would explode into tears any time something upsets him. Well, on the light side, Erik's trying not to mention any human-mutant issues and the cuddles are nice.

 

\- Erik...  
The moan isn't his fault. It's Erik's fault. Entirely. What he does with his hands should be considered illegal. Especially the thing he does with his thumb at the base. Charles wasn't even aware you could do that with your thumb, but apparently Nazi hunters have all kinds of skills. The thought makes Charles frown for a while, but then he forgets it and goes back to enjoying himself. And his amazing foot massage.

 

Oh God, the pain. The pain is unearthly. But the worst thing before he closes his eyes was the sight of Erik's terrified face.

 

Maybe it was worth it. All the rules, weird cravings (he still shudders at the memory of what he ate), hurting feet and back, gaining too much weight. And the pain before the surgery. But now, after all these things, there's Scott. They have a son, he and Erik, and he's perfect. Charles looks inside a nursery and smiles softly at Erik and Scott, both asleep in a rocking chair, cuddling. Yes, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
